NEW WHAT !
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: sakura ino and hinata are going to a new school in konha they were from suna lets see what happens when they have to wear uniform deal with fan boys and sluts sasusaku hinanaru inoshika nejiten lets see if these girls can be popular again
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is really me the real owner of this account ok I'm sorry again for my cousins stupid fanfics deleted them already thank sorry now read on my fanficers if that's a word

* * *

summery-Ok lets see this fic is about three girls Sakura ,Hinata and Ino are from a place called Suna they are the most popular girls there. But two mouths in school the girls parents which are the most richest people in the world have to go to konha so now the girls have to move from there perfect little life in Suna to Konha were they will face fan boys, snobby sluts and worst they have to wear uniforms (gasp) what will happen when these girls go to konha?

* * *

"What do you mean we are moving I'm cheer captain i cant risk this " sakura said or should i say yelled into the phone

on the other line " sorry sakura but our business has got to go to konha so pack your bags you leave tomorrow with ino and hinata " sakuras mom said

" no no no Mr's haruno we cant " ino and hinata said in unisons

"sorry girls your parents have to go to and we are not gonna be in the air plan cause we are leaving in another day so off you guys go , go pack " sakura's mom said on the other line

sakura hung up and they all of them yelled "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"why us why cant we stay " ino said

" aww lets go pack " hinata said

"i hope the school doesn't have uniforms " sakura said

" ill die if they do " ino said

" lets go shopping for new clothing maybe that will make us feel better " hinata said

" great idea butter cup " ino said

"thanks bubbles " hinata said

" do you want to go to the mall blossom " ino asked

" yah why not " sakura said

( that's why the title of the chapter is blossom bubbles and butter cup ok now back to the story )

* * *

IN THE PLAN THE NEXT DAY

"WHAT" all three girls yelled

on the other line " sorry girls they have uniforms " sakura's mom said

" mom this is to much first move now they cross the line uniforms " sakura said

" i know honey but its for the business oh and there is a present waiting for you at your new home " sakura's mom said and hung up before the girls could say some thing

" im so upset i don't care what the present is " sakura said

" me neither " ino said and then so did hinata

" wait i have a idea what do they look like " ino said

" i dont know why bubbles " sakura said

" well seance we took sowing class in our other school we can fixs them up and make them mach us if its not a code in the hand book " ino said and hinata looked through the schools hand book

"nope " hinata said smiling

"wohoo im kinda happy again " sakura said

" me to" ino said

" oh we are going to the school neji-ni-san goes to that's another up side " hinata said

" no its not hes so protective over you and sakura " ino said

" your right but at least we know some one " sakura said and hinata noded

" well im beat im going to sleep " ino said

sakura and hinata yawn and say " me to"

* * *

sakura wakes up and sees them landing so sakura also wakes up hinata and ino when they wake up sakura and the girls walk out the plan were there limo was waiting ( did i forget to tell you these girls are rich as hell ) for them then the driver gets there suit cases and the girls get in to the limo and they drove to there mansion when they got there the girls open the car door and there in the drive way were three brand new cars sakura got a red convertible with white strips going through the middle, hinatas car was a Lamborghini and it was purple it was so shinny and last was ino's car which was a blue convertible the girls started jumping up and down with excitement there very own NEW car

" well i think there really sorry don't you think girls " sakura asked smirking

" oh yah " both girls said together

" lets go inside to get our rooms and get started on the uniforms " ino said

"ok " the girls said

when the girls got inside they found a room meat there guardian which was a women named anko who was also a teacher in there school then the girls asked anko if there uniforms got there and she said they did so the girls got there uniforms and went to there sowing room ( wow a sowing room weird ) and got started it was 9:00PM when they finished the uniform before fixing was a plane plaid skirt that went below the knee and knee high sox's and a white blouse with a leaf on the side and was so boring and the skirt was to long and now the uniform was perfect fitting the girl perfectly showed the girls curves and looked beautiful on them so after they finished fixing there uniforms each girl said goodnite and each girl went to there room to sleep lets see what happens tomorrow shall we

* * *

sorry i thought it was really short i hope you like it and this is not my dumb 12 year old cousin its me not her anyway thanks for reading please write me what you think and i will be working on these story's most of the time so bye oh and i dont know if i spelled konha right if i didn't please tell me I'm really lazy to check my naruto books thanks


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ITS ME AGAIN SO I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY COMMENTS YET SO I DON'T CARE I'M MAKING A NEW STORY HEHE OK SO ANY WAY I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY SORRY I DIDN'T SAY IT IN MY LAST CHAPTER WELL ON WITH THE STORY IN TE MORNING WITH THE GRUMPY SAKURA

SAKURA : I CAN HEAR YOU

ME: HE HE ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I GET HIT WITH KUNIS AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP !

* * *

beep beep beep beep

smash

a pink haired beuty has just woke and is not a morning person be afraid be afraid sakura got up and looked at her broken alarm clock

" gotta get a new one " again"sakura said to her self sakura got up and went to take a shower . After her shower she brushed her upper butt length hair which was pink and went to her closet to get her clothing sh got her uniform and smiled it was a white blouse and the skirt was cut to the mid thigh and on the socks there was a cherry blossom on the side and sakura put on pink high heel shoes sakura would look "hot" in a boys eyes sakura was wearing pink underwear and decided to put bright yellow short short short shorts and was very happy with her appearance so she got a white head band and put it on her long pink hair she made sure head band let out her bangs and then she put on eyeliner and pink eyeshadow and then looked at the clock and said very colorful words cause she was going to be late sakura walked out of her room and went down stairs to see two very pissed friends

hinata was wearing her uniform kinda the same as sakura but she put on uggs ( Australian boots really cute ) and she put her hair in two piggy tales with white ribbons in her hair she looked cute too next ino had the same uniform as hinata but he tied her hair in a pony tail and her bangs showing and ino had yellow high heel shoes on she looked cute to

" we are late already and look we are so hot we have to show this off lets go blossom " ino said

"fine you guys lets take my car and yes we do look hot "sakura said

* * *

when they got to school they were not late after all all eyes were on them as they parked sakura got out of the car ( pretend this is all happening slowly ) and then ino and last hinata they closed the car door and got there bags the three girls walked like this sakura in front hinata on her left and ino on her right they walked past everyone and everyone was looking at them well i should say staring at them as if they were aliens sakura looked at there boring outfits and shock her head sakura and the girls walked in the office while they were walking in the office these boys whistled that's when neji saw them and went up to them( stop slow motion peoples)

" well i see how it is you ignore your best guy friend " neji said

" neji" sakura ino and hinata said at the same time and hugged him

" well i see you changed the out fit " neji said

" yah you like " sakura said

" no shows to much skin " neji said

" ok daddy to bad I'm not changing " sakura said

" yah yah yah so you have the same home room as me so come on " neji said

"how do you know "hinata asked

" well i got your schedules and i know all your schedule " neji said

" well ok lets go all ready " ino said

* * *

They got to the class room and knocked on the door they could hear everyone stopped talking

"come in " kakashi said

"these are the new kids " neji said while heading to his seat

"thanks neji " ino said "thanks neji-nii-san " hinata said "thanks neji-nii-san-baka " sakura said smirking

neji nodes his head

"oh please introuce your selfs tell me your likes dislikes and hobbies " kakashi said pointing to ino

"ino yameaka (that is way spelled wrong but you get it ) i like shopping i dislike fan boys my hobbies are shopping and cheer-leading"

whisles and growels were heard then hinatas turn

"my names hinata huggya everything else is the same as ino " whistles were heard even louder

next was sakura sakura took of her shoes and grabbed a chair and stood on it

'neji thoughts' why me why me awwww'

"HAY I'M SAKURA HARUNO NEVER FORGET IT I'M LOAD AND PROD I LIKE CHEER-LEADING I DIS LIKE ALL OF YOU EXCEPT NEJI SO FAR I LIKE SOCCER AND LOTS OF OTHER SPORTS LIVE IE LEARN IT LOVE IT " sakura said and the whistles went the highest sakura got off the chair and put on her shoes

"well then ok sakura ino and hinata wlcome to konha high sakura sit by mister uchia ino by mister nara hinata sit by mister uzumaki those are your evrey day seats got it know talk for the rest of the class " kakshi said whlie reading his book sakura ino and hinata just stand up there

" you know what WHO THE HELL IS UCHIA UZUMAKI AND NARA IF YOU COULD PLEASE STAND UP LAZY ASSES "sakura yelled

all three boys stod up slowly

" thank you know WHO THE HELL IS WHICH NARA HAND PLEASE "said and shiamau said"me"then sakura yelled "UZAMAKI"naruto said "me"sakura then looked at sasukeand said "uchia"sakura said and he nods"much better"sakura said and she went up to the seat next to the uchia boy and sat and brought out i pod "whats your name "sakura asked

"hn"sasuke said

"ok hn can you call my brother who's sitting in front of you please " sakura said

sasuke thoughts 'her brother is neji she doesn't have the last name and this girl is different she didn't go crazy over me when she saw me '

"hn" sasuke said then he called neji who turned around and asked"what " sasuke pointed to sakura

"well neji weres the lunch room " sakura asked

"neji ill take you and the girls there " neji said

" ok oh and have you met hn he has a very interesting name i like it dont you " sakura said

neji looked at sasuke and smirked " yes very, did you know hn's the captain of the football team " neji said while his smirk got bigger

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* * *

AT LUNCH IS THE NEXT PART I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS ONE I AM HAPPY WITH MY WORK GIVE ME COMMENTS AND I WILL BE HAPPIER . oh and if you notice that i do not capital the names cause i don't want to so to bad dont hate

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

HI ITS ME AGAIN I'M MAKING THESE CHAPTERS REALLY QUICK IM PROD OF MY WORK SO FAR OK IF YOU NOTICED THAT I REALLY DON'T PUT PERIODS AT THE END OF SENTENCES AND I DONT CAPITALS ON NAMES WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I THINK ITS WASTE OF TIME BECAUSE AS LONG AS YOU CAN READ WHAT I WROTE . THANK ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK

SAKURA :SHE DOES OWN NARUTO

ME: I WIS I DID

* * *

(LUNCH TIME )

"sakura get the girls " neji said while sakura got up to go get the girls the boys were waiting with neji sakura got the girls and went up to neji

" ready " sakura said sakura pointed to naruto

"whats your " sakura asked

" n n aruto " naruto said sttuddering

sakura then pointed to shikamaru

"shikamaru " shika said lazily

" i suppose you know my name already " she askedand they nod

" do i seem scary to you " sakura asked they nod

" she has that affect on people " neji said

" oh who's this hotty " ino said to sasuke

" oh that's hn " sakura said

'sasuke mind ' is she for real

" oh your cute how about we go some were " ino said to sasuke

" ino stop scaring the boy your inner slut is coming out " sakura said to ino

" hey that's not nice blossom " ino said to sakura

" but it is so true " neji mumbled

" are we gonna go to lunch or stand here all day " sakura said to evreyone

" oh yah lets go " neji said

* * *

when they got in the lunch room screaming fangirls and fanboys came up to the group saying " marry me sasuke kun or no me or sakura chan please i love you " they were saying these things untill someone touched sakuras butt. Sakura turned around and looked at the person he looked like sasuke sakura grapes the guys hand and twists it and flips him over . Thats when evreyone in the lunch room went quiet

" what the fuck do you think your doing fucking pervert touching my butt " sakura yelled

" he did what " neji said raiseing a eyebrow

" you heard what i said fucken asshole get a life " sakura said while leaving the lunch room and ino and hinata going after her when they left neji stared at the boy and cracked his knuckles

" you messed with my sister and now you should be afraid very afraid " neji said to the dude

* * *

5 minutes later sakura came back in the lunch room and saw the kid who touched her behind on the floor with bruises

" wow neji " sakura said to neji which was standing next to her

" are we going to stand here or are we going to eat I'm hungry " naruto said

" sure lets go " sakura said to naruto the group walked to a table and everyone was still quiet

"IS THERE SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT USE PEOPLE " sakura said and everyone went back to eating

" wow yur a loud person for a girl who looks quiet " naruto said to sakura while the others sweet dropped

" yah its better then being quiet like "hn" over here" sakura said while pointing to sasuke just then a boy with very bush brows came up to sakura ad started talking

" oh my love would you like to go on a date with me lease my youthful cherry blossom " the guy named lee said

" aw let me think " sakura said

' sasuke thoughts' is she really considering this why do i have the argue to punch lee across the face

inner sasuke ' its love

' who the hell are you and how do i like a person i just met '

' I'm your inner self and you dont like her you love her '

'no i don't '

'yes you do '

'no i dont'

'yes you do and look shes gonna answer ' sasuke looked up at sakura

" aww how about no " sakura said

" but my youthful cherry blossom i love you " lee said to sakura

" dude i just met you i don't know your name and have you heard of a hair cut cause you really need one " sakura said to lee and sasuke sighed in his head

" but my youthful cherry blossom " lee was about to finish but thats when neji stoped him

" wanna turn up like dusuke if you dont walk away now " neji said to lee as a threat

" my beautiful cherry blossom i will be back " lee said to sakura while running out of the lunch room

" you guys have one hell of a school " hinata said and ino and sakura noded

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG THE LUNCH ROOM BELL RANG

" ok who has art next " sakura said

" teme does i have math does any one have math " naruto said and hinata raised her hand

" ah who's teme " sakura asked and neji ponited to sasuke

" oh hn ok lets go" sakura said while push his back out the lunch room and evreyone else swet drop

" is she always like that " tenten asked

" you have no idea oh wait were did you come from whats your name " ino asked tenten

" tenten just tenten " tenten said

" oh well then im ino this is hinata and that hyper kid that ran out the lunch room was sakura " ino said to tenten

" oh " tenten said

* * *

WITH SASUSAKU

"were is the art room hn " sakura asked still pushing him in the back that's when a very ugly bra stuffing red head black glasses came in front of them sakura keap trying to push sasuke when he stopped but she couldn't cause he planted him self on the floor

" hn why did you stop " sakura asked sasuke and look i front of him

" hey stop touching my sasuke kun " i very ugly girl said to sakura

" um who's sasuke " sakura sakura asked the ugly beast

" you don't know who sasuke is hes the person your pushing bitch get away from him " the ugly beast said to sakura

" oh you mean "hn" that's your real name hn i like hn better " sakura said to sasuke

" hey bitch did you hear me get away from my sasuke kun" the beast said to sakura

" first of all a bitch is a female dog , a dog barks, bark is from a tree and tree was created by mother nature mother nature was created by god so thank you for the complement" sakura said to karin and karin stood there dumbfounded and that's when sakura started walking away

" do you know who your talking to slut " karin said and sakura stoped walking

" im no slut and you are not my problem so fuck off ok well bye bye hn see you in class " sakura said while walking away but this time karin graped sakura shoulder and turned her around and at that point sasuke wanted to punch that beast so hard that see would probably look worse if that's possible and also all of sasukes fangirls were crowding around sakura and people in the hall way were crowding up. That's when karin graped sakura shoulder and sakura lost her temper and graped karins hand flipped her on to the ground and put a knee to her back and twisted her hand and put it to her back.

" you fuken slut i have done nothing to you and i will not sink to your level cause I'm to high up for you you need to get a life that doesn't have me in it and next time you try to beat some one up go for a person that's not me or any of my friends " sakura said then let go of karins arm and got up

" get her girls " karin said to the fan girls but before the girls could get to sakura sasuke graped sakuras hand and he ran to the art room

" where are we going hn " sakura said

" art room " sasuke said

" well at least we are not late " sakura said when they got in the room and they were the first people there believe it or not you have 15 minutes to get to class and it toke them 10 minutes just to get there

"were did you learn that thing you did back there with that girl " sasuke asked sakura

" OH MY GOD HE SPEAKS ! well anyway when i was 10 i toke Martial arts and karate " sakura said

" hn " sasuke said

" back to square 1 are we" sakura said

" maybe maybe not " sasuke said smirking

" OH MY GOD THE WORLDS ENDING HES SPEAKING AND SMIRKING " sakura said slamming her head on the desk in front of her. and sasuke sweet drops

* * *

THANK YOU THAT WAS CHAPTER 3 I WILL UP DATE TO DAY LATER ON THANK I HATE 


End file.
